Melted icecream
by Misura
Summary: On a hot summerday Shuichi manages to drag Yuki along to a park.
1. Chapter 1

Melted icecream

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, third pov, slight fluff

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation. 

written at 23rd may 2003, by Misura, on a far too hot afternoon without any icecream around :-( 

**********

It was a rather warm afternoon.

_Correction, _Yuki reflected sourly, _it is downright hot._

His workingroom felt like an oven, effectively killing any inspiration he might have had in the morning, when the temperature had been a little less high.

Staring at the screen where no new word had appeared now for the last few hours, he wondered why he was still sitting here.

_It's rather senseless._

_I wonder what Shuichi is doing at the moment._

_He's home, I know that, but I haven't heard him for a while now._

There was a hesitant knock on his door.

_Ah, there he is. I wonder what he wants._

_Whatever it is, if it involves visiting a place cooler than this one, I'll agree to it._

"Yes?"

Shuichi took one step in the room, before stepping back and making a face.

"How can you *work* in here?"

Yuki shrugged. "You get used to it."

Shuichi sighed. "Does that mean you won't go to the park with me? If I stay in this apartment one minute longer, I swear I'm going to melt."

_The park .... sounds good to me. Why not? _

"Well, I wouldn't want that. So yes, I will come. No harm in a little break this one time."

Shuichi beamed. 

*****

"Isn't this fun?!"

They had been in the park for about half an hour now, with Shuichi running around and looking at the animals and Yuki sauntering after him. The younger boy's usual energy seemed to have been magically restored as soon as they had arrived, to Yuki's chagrin.

_It's nice to see him so lively again instead of hanging on to me, but it's getting rather tiring to have to follow him around all the time._

_And this place isn't exactly cooling me down._

_It's better than my apartment, but not if I have to keep up with him._

"Not really." he replied. "Why don't we find a nice, cool place to sit down for a while?"

_With the emphasis on 'cool' of course. I would say there are trees enough around here for a little shade. _

"What a great idea! I hadn't thought of that." Shuichi said, perfectly happy with any proposal of Yuki's that meant being near to him. "That spot looks suitable." he pointed.

"Acceptable." Yuki agreed.

"Last one there is a strawberry!" Shuich screamed, sprinting past him.

He really needn't have bothered.

_Does that baka truely believes I'll go running in this kind of weather?_

_Or in any kind of other weather, for that matter?_

Shuichi plopped down with a triumphant look on his face and happily started to make himself comfortable. As Yuki arrived he was pleased to discover that the spot Shuichi had suggested was indeed nicely shaded and hence reasonably cool.

_At the moment I think there's no better place to find anywhere._

_It's not perfect, but it will do._

*****

_I can't believe this!_

As Yuki had made a remark on Shuichi silence the last few minutes, he had received no reply. By taking a closer look at his pink-haired lover, he had discovered him to be fast asleep.

A sleeping Shuichi was too cute even for Yuki Eiri to wake up, so he had left him in peace.

Even if it frustrated him to have to do so. Yuki enjoyed to watch Shuichi do things. Not that he would ever admit it of course, but it was true nonetheless.

Other people and objects could rarely keep his attention for long ; it was only Shuichi for whom he had this kind of fascination. Which meant that, at the moment, he was getting bored.

_And warm. I bet the apartment is going to feel ten times worse now._

His eyes wandered over the park or at least the direct environment of the tree he and Shuichi were sitting under, finally spotting a possible solution for his problem.

For both of his problems actually.

_An ice-cream cart._

_Icecream = sweet and cold = good._

_Obviously I should buy Shuichi some too, and it would be only reasonable to wake him up before it melted, to make sure he'd be able to enjoy eating it._

Briefly checking if Shuichi was indeed still asleep, Yuki set off to his destination.

*****

Shuichi yawned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking to the bright sunlight.

_Oh, I must have fallen asleep. _

_I wonder why Yuki hasn't woke me up._

_Ah well, he was probably glad with some peace and quiet._

_Or maybe he dozed off too._

Looking around, he couldn't see Yuki anywhere though. There were a lot of people gathered round an ice-cart not too far away, but aside from that there wasn't anyone near him.

_I don't think Yuki would buy icecream for himself without waking me up to ask me if I wanted some too. He's not like that. _

_So where is he then? He can't have gone back home and left me here, can he?_

Shuichi fought down the panic.

_Of course not, you baka!_ he berated himself_. He probably just left for a stroll._

After brief consideration, he decided to go and look for Yuki.

_If I ask him nicely enough, maybe he'll buy me some icecream._

_Yummy, that would be delicious!_

Already cheered up at the prospect of a cold treat, Shuichi bounced off.

~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

Melted icecream

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, third pov, slight fluff

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation. 

written at 23rd may 2003, by Misura, on a far too hot afternoon without any icecream around :-( 

**********

_He's gone! That baka just went off!_

Yuki glared furiously at the empty spot where he had left Shuichi.

_Couldn't he have waited for me?_

_Now I have to go and look for him, while this stuff is melting. Fast._

_Ah well, no helping it._

_But he'd better show up soon or neither of us will be able to enjoy our icecream._

Muttering and with two icecones in hand, Yuki set off, in search of Shuichi.

*****

_How far away from our spot *is* he?_ Shuichi wondered.

He had noticed Yuki's lack of energy earlier, when they had walked through the park together. It didn't seem very likely the older man had gone running now all of a sudden.

_I can't have been *that* long asleep._

_We cam here in the afternoon, and it's still only about three o'clock now._

It was, of course, possible something -or someone- had *sent* Yuki running, but Shuichi didn't think he would have slept through that kind of event.

_Like a horde of his fans. That would be scary enough. But I would have heard something._

_They always yell when they see him._

All in all, Shuichi concluded, it was most likely his missing lover had taken off at free will.

_Where are you Yuki?_

_If this is your idea of 'hide and seek' I regret ever telling you I liked to play games ; I don't like not knowing where you are._

_And the longer I have to look for you, the bigger the chance the icecreamcart won't be there anymore by the time we get back._

_Don't do this to me!_

*****

"Excuse me, miss, would you happen to have seen a small boy with pink hair?" Yuki asked, flashing his best smile to some young woman who hopefully wouldn't recognize him.

_Ah well, how many of my readers have ever seen a picture of me smiling?_

To his relief, she merely nodded. "Yes, I did. He looked like he was looking for someone. He went that way." She pointed, then hesitated briefly. "Is he your friend?"

_Uhm ...._

"Yes, he is." Yuki nodded. "Only we lost sight of one another."

_Because that baka decided to fall asleep in the middle of the day._

"Oh." She seemed slightly disappointed. "You know, he looks a lot like Shuichi Shindou, that singer from 'Bad Luck'. You're very lucky."

_Uhm ...._

"Thank you for your help." he replied, wiping the smile off his face as soon as he had turned around, in the direction Shuichi had gone.

_Well, I hope so ; I'm not entirely sure if the person she saw was actually Shuichi._

_Then again, how many people with pink hair and a strong resemblance to the singer of 'Bad Luck' can there be, running around in this park?_

*****

Shuichi felt like whining. Or crying. Or getting very, very angry and yelling at someone.

_Preferrably a certain Yuki Eiri._

_How could he have left me behind like that?_

_All right, so maybe I dozed off._

_That's no reason to just walk away is it?_

"Shuichi?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. Instantly all conflicting feelings that Shuichi had had until that moment were reduced to one.

Which was giving Yuki a huge hug, right here, right now.

_Maybe later I'll talk to him about leaving me behind like that._

He spun around, a beaming smile on his face. "Yuki! I found you! Finally!"

*****

"You found me?!?" Yuki asked incredulously. "I have sought all over the park for you, you baka!" Noticing the look in his lover's eyes and knowing its meaning, he added. "And don't hug me in public. Especially not today. I'm warm enough already."

"So it's all right if I do it when it's cold?" Shuichi beamed. "Oh, Yuki! I love you."

"Hey!" Yuki protested as Shuichi bounced closer and hugged him tightly. "I told you not to do that! You'll make me drop the icecream!"

_Let's hope that last argument works._

_I know how much he loves it._

"You brought me ice-cream?" Shuichi's eyes became very wide. "That's so nice of you!" To prove his appreciation, he seemed to be intent on pressing the remaining air out of Yuki's lungs.

_That was *so* not what I hoped him to do._

_I should have known he'd respond that way._

"Yes, I bought you ice-cream! Though I don't know why. Now let go of me!" Yuki hissed, feeling a rush of blood to his cheeks.

_Probably they're red from the heat already._

*****

Shuichi sighed and released Yuki. At the thought of ice-cream, he cheered up again.

Until he saw the dripping cones in the blond's hands. To name their contents 'ice' would be a gross exaggeration ; the word 'pink mess' came more to mind. 

Yuki followed his gaze and frowned. 

"They've melted." he stated.

_Gee, Yuki, I hadn't noticed._

"Yes." Shuichi said sadly.

_What a waste!_

_What a terrible, horrible waste!_

~to be concluded in the third part~


	3. Chapter 3

Melted icecream

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, third pov, slight fluff

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation. 

written at 23rd may 2003, by Misura, on a far too hot afternoon without any icecream around :-( 

*********

"You don't want to eat these anymore, do you?" Yuki inquired, just to be sure.

__

He has such odd tastes sometimes. Maybe he *likes* his icecream melted.

Shuichi shook his head, looking devastated.

__

Hn, I didn't think he would. A pity. 

"We could buy new ones?" Shuichi remarked hopefully. It was half-question, half-plea.

Yuki shook his head. "There's no way I'm going to walk all the way back, in the hope that maybe that icecream-cart is still there."

"Awww. Please?" Shuichi pleaded. "Please, Yuki?"

*****

"I said 'no'." Yuki replied, as if that was the end of the matter. Which it might be, to him, but which it most definitely wasn't to Shuichi.

"Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease? Please with a cherry on top?" Shuichi threw in a hurt puppy-look, to increase the effect of his words.

__

I need to have ice-cream today.

Therefore, I *will* get ice-cream.

And you, Yuki Eiri, are not going to keep me from it.

"I said 'no'." Yuki repeated, turning around briskly to start walking in the direction of the park's exit. Shuichi ran after him.

__

How could my pleas have failed?!

How can he be so heartless?! Can't he see how much in need I am?

"Yuuuuuuuuki!" he whined.

*****

"What?" Yuki was getting annoyed.

"I want ice-cream!" Shuichi stamped his feet. Maybe he intended to look determined, Yuki mused.

__

He's even cuter when he pretends he's angry.

"Fine. It's ice-cream you'll have then." He continued walking.

"But we're going in the wrong direction!"

"No we're not."

"I don't get it!" Shuichi complained. "One moment it's 'No, Shuichi, you can't have ice-cream', the next it's 'Sure, anything you want' and now ... now I don't know anymore."

"I never said you couldn't have ice-cream. Just that I wouldn't go back for it." Yuki explained, throwing the messy cones in a garbage-bin. "I said nothing about not being prepared to buy ice-cream in a supermarket and eat it at home."

"Oh, Yuki, what a marvellous idea!" Shuichi exclaimed happily. "Then I can have a whole jar just for me, instead of just a cone!" He licked his lips.

"Glad you like it." Yuki mumbled. "*No* hugging! How many times do I have to say it? No hugging! Or else, you'll get no ice-cream either!"

Shuichi pouted. "That's mean." Then he thought of something. "But hey, who says I need *you* to buy me anything? I can pay for my own ice-cream and you'd have nothing to say about me eating it or not anymore."

"You really think I couldn't keep you from eating ice-cream?" Yuki asked with a smirk. Shuichi giggled and backed off, humming the melody of Bad Luck's new song. 

__

What's it called again? 

And why do I feel like I'm going to pay for daring to threaten to come between Shuichi and his precious ice-cream?

~OWARI~


End file.
